<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make You Mine by kffproject</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549265">Make You Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject'>kffproject</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[KFF Project : Special Quarantine]</p><p>Kyungsoo adalah lelaki sembilan belas tahun yang bebas, dalam artian tidak suka terikat dalam sebuah hubungan. Saat pelariannya dari rumah membuatnya harus bekerja di bar milik Johnny sebagai pelayan, dia bertemu dengan Kim Kai, lelaki yang terobsesi padanya setelah malam pergumulan panas mereka</p><p>#KFFdiRumahAja</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make You Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Tittle</b> </span>
</p><p>Make You Mine</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Main Cast</b> </span>
</p><p>Kim Kai</p><p>&amp;</p><p>Do (Park) Kyungsoo</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Side Cast</b> </span>
</p><p>Park Chanyeol</p><p>&amp;</p><p>Johnny Seo</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Warning</b> </span>
</p><p>Harsh word</p><p>A little bit of mature</p><p>Rape/Non-Con</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Summary</b> </span>
</p><p>“Kyungsoo adalah lelaki sembilan belas tahun yang bebas, dalam artian tidak suka terikat dalam sebuah hubungan. Saat pelariannya dari rumah membuatnya harus bekerja di bar milik Johnny sebagai pelayan, dia bertemu dengan Kim Kai, lelaki yang terobsesi padanya setelah malam pergumulan panas mereka.”</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Author’s Note</b> </span>
</p><p>Halo!</p><p>hehe setelah sekian lama ga nulis cerita kaisoo, akhirnya dikasih kesempatan buat nulis cerita lagi. Terimakasih untuk para crew kaisoo fic fest yang sudah mengadakan project ini.</p><p>Terimakasih juga untuk ‘kamu’ yang promptnya aku claim. Dan aku minta maaf kalo cerita ini jauh dari ekspektasi dan mungkin tidak sesuai harapan kamu.</p><p>Dan untuk kalian para readers, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca cerita ini.</p><p>Hope you enjoy this story~</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Kode Prompt</b> </span>
</p><p>BL049 “Ledakan obsesi membuat Kim Kai menggila dan nekat mengurung seorang bocah SMA di mansionnya. Belakangan diketahui, anak itu adalah putera rekan bisnisnya.”</p><p> </p><p>#KFFdiRumahAja</p><p> </p><p>“Selamat datang kembali tuan Kim!”</p><p>—adalah sapaan yang Kai dapat sesaat dia menginjakkan kakinya memasuki bar. Si pemilik— Johnny Seo, menyambutnya dengan senyuman.</p><p>“Hai Johnny, senang bertemu lagi denganmu.”</p><p>“Saya juga demikian. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?” </p><p>“Minuman biasa dengan pelayan yang sama.”</p><p>Johnny memberikan senyuman berarti, mempersilahkan tamu spesialnya itu menuju ruangan VIP dan mencari seseorang agar segera menyiapkan minuman.</p><p>“Kyungsoo!” </p><p>Seorang lelaki manis dengan nampan di tangan menghentikan langkah begitu Johnny menyerukan namanya.</p><p>“Ya bos?”</p><p>“Bawakan minuman untuk tuan Kai di lantai atas.”</p><p>“Tapi aku sedang melayani tamu la—”</p><p>“Dia ingin agar kau yang membawakannya minum, jadi cepat lakukan. Jangan sampai membuatnya menunggu.”</p><p>Menghela nafas karena tidak bisa melawan perintah Johnny, Kyungsoo segera membawa nampan berisi minuman khusus yang sudah disiapkan itu menuju lantai atas, sebuah ruangan VIP dimana Kim Kai berada. Dengan enggan, lelaki manis itu memasuki ruangan yang seperti biasa selalu dijaga oleh beberapa pengawal.</p><p>“Oh, datang juga.” </p><p>Kyungsoo mendekat, meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya ke atas meja tepat didepan Kai, sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan si lelaki tampan yang menyeringai ke arahnya.</p><p>“Minuman anda tuan Kim, selamat menikmati.” Si manis memberikan senyum kecil, hendak berbalik jika suara berat itu tak menghentikan langkahnya.</p><p>“Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi Kyungsoo, tetap disini.”</p><p>“Maaf, tapi saya harus melayani pelanggan lain.”</p><p>“Apa kau baru saja membantah ucapanku?” Suara berat itu terdengar begitu dingin, diam-diam membuat nyali Kyungsoo mulai menciut.</p><p>Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal seorang Kim Kai, seorang pebisnis handal berusia tiga puluh tahun yang namanya tercatat di majalah Forbes sebagai orang nomor tiga terkaya di Korea Selatan, pun perangai nya yang begitu otoriter dan kejam dalam berbisnis.</p><p>“Kemarilah.” </p><p>Kyungsoo melirik, menemukan lelaki tampan itu menepuk paha sebelah kanannya.</p><p>“Aku menunggu, atau kau ingin para pengawal yang memaksamu hm?”</p><p>Sekitar enam orang pengawal dengan tubuh besar dan wajah tidak bersahabat itu menatap Kyungsoo tajam, seolah sudah siap menyeret tubuhnya yang mungil itu agar jatuh pada pangkuan tuannya. Lagi-lagi dengan enggan karena tidak memiliki pilihan, si manis itu membawa kakinya ke arah sofa, duduk dengan jarak satu meter dari Kai.</p><p>“Di pangkuanku Kyungsoo.”</p><p>Menggerutu kecil, Kyungsoo akhirnya mendaratkan bokongnya diatas paha lelaki berkulit <em> tanned </em> itu.</p><p>
  <em> Grep. </em>
</p><p>Sepasang lengan itu langsung memeluk perutnya erat diikuti sebuah kecupan panas yang menyapa belakang lehernya.</p><p>“Aku sangat merindukanmu Kyungsoo.”</p><p>Sial, jika sudah seperti ini tidak akan mudah baginya untuk kabur. </p><p>Dan bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo terjebak dalam situasi sialan ini?</p><p>Jadi, itu semua dimulai pada dua minggu lalu, saat ia pertama kalinya bekerja sebagai pelayan di bar ini. Malam itu Kai datang berkunjung ditemani para pengawalnya seperti biasa, dan saat menyadari asistensinya sebagai orang baru, Kai memintanya agar membawakan minuman. </p><p>Bukannya Kyungsoo besar kepala, tapi sebagai seorang <em> submisif </em> , pesonanya sangat kuat untuk menarik perhatian para <em> dominan </em> di luaran sana, salah satunya adalah Kai. Bahkan lelaki itu rela membayar mahal pada Johnny untuk satu malam bersamanya.</p><p>Yeah, mereka melakukan sex malam itu.</p><p>Jujur saja, itu adalah <em> kekhilafan </em> terbesar yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Meski itu bukan pengalaman pertamanya melakukan sex, tujuannya bekerja di bar ini adalah karena dia sedang kabur dari rumah. Dia bekerja untuk uang, bukan untuk menjajakan diri. </p><p>Dan tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? </p><p>Kai kembali datang ke bar untuk menemuinya, <em> iya menemuinya </em>.</p><p>“Kau tahu, setelah kita menghabiskan malam panas itu, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu.”</p><p>
  <em> See? </em>
</p><p>“Wajah manis yang sangat <em> needy </em> dan desahan merdu yang menyerukan namaku malam itu, sangat membuatku candu dan aku ingin melihatnya lagi.”</p><p>
  <em> Sinting. </em>
</p><p>“Maaf tuan, tapi aku hanya seorang pelayan disini, aku tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal itu lagi.”</p><p>“<em> Hm </em>, begitu menurutmu?”</p><p>Kyungsoo ingin menjawab, namun urung saat tangan kanan lelaki itu mulai merambati tubuhnya. “tapi kenapa kau begitu menikmatinya saat itu?”</p><p>“Itu karena <em> ahk </em>—” si lelaki mungil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, mencoba menahan desahan saat tubuhnya benar-benar dijamah tanpa izin.</p><p>“Jangan munafik, tubuhmu bahkan merespon sentuhanku dengan baik.”</p><p>
  <em> Tidak, ini tidak baik. </em>
</p><p>Mengumpulkan kembali kewarasannya, Kyungsoo akhirnya berhasil melepaskan kedua lengan itu dari tubuhnya.</p><p>“Berhenti tuan Kim.”</p><p>Si manis itu berdiri, menatap kearah Kai dengan nafas terengah serta kemeja yang mulai kusut.</p><p>“Aku bukan jalangmu, jadi jangan menyentuhku sembarangan.”</p><p>Kai terkekeh kecil, terlihat dari matanya dia tidak menyukai penolakan yang Kyungsoo berikan.</p><p>“Kau, <em> akan </em> . Karena saat ini aku menginginkanmu menjadi jalang ku. Ah tidak, itu terdengar sangat buruk. Bagaimana dengan <em>sugar baby</em>? Kudengar dari Johnny kau masih siswa sekolah menengah, semua biaya mu akan menjadi tanggung jawabku.”</p><p>Kyungsoo mendelik. Menjadi <em>sugar baby</em>? Hei, jika bukan karena sedang kabur dari rumah, dia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari uang.</p><p>“Terimakasih atas tawarannya, sugar baby atau apapun itu, aku tidak tertarik.”</p><p>Si manis itu hendak pergi, tapi lagi-lagi tertahan. Dua orang pengawal mencekal masing-masing lengannya kuat.</p><p>“Hei! Lepaskan aku dasar sialan!”</p><p>Kai bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih setia berontak.</p><p>“Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!”</p><p>“Aku sudah menawarimu baik-baik, tapi kenapa kau menolaknya <em> huh </em>?” dagu si manis dicengkram, membuat tatapannya beradu dengan manik Kai yang berkilat karena amarah.</p><p>“Saat aku mengatakan aku menginginkanmu, <em> maka kau akan menjadi milikku </em>.”</p><p>“Aku tidak mau.”</p><p>“Tidak masalah, karena aku bisa melakukan hal itu dengan paksa. Lagipula, tidak ada yang bisa menolak keinginan seorang Kim Kai.”</p><p>Kyungsoo menggeram, tidak menyangka pergumulan panas di malam itu akan berakhir seperti ini. Jika ditanya apakah melakukan sex dengan Kai begitu menakjubkan? Maka jawabannya adalah iya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona lelaki itu, pun permainan ranjangnya yang begitu panas. Lelaki itu mampu membuatnya <em> keluar </em> dengan ledakan euphoria yang begitu menyenangkan. </p><p>Hanya saja yang perlu digaris bawahi adalah, Kyungsoo adalah orang yang bebas.</p><p>Bebas.</p><p>Lelaki itu tidak suka terikat sebuah hubungan dengan orang lain.</p><p>“Dasar sinting!” seru Kyungsoo tidak terima. “kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?”</p><p>“Kenapa? Karena aku ingin.” Kai lantas memamerkan seringaiannya. “dan karena aku mulai terobsesi padamu.” </p><p>Lelaki itu mengangkat dagu, memberi perintah pada salah satu pengawal yang dengan sigap menempelkan sapu tangan berisi obat tidur pada wajah Kyungsoo, hingga tak lama kemudian si manis itupun sudah pingsan.</p><p>Kai menyeringai.</p><p>“Kau akan menjadi milikku Kyungsoo.”</p><p> </p><p>#KFFdiRumahAja</p><p> </p><p>Saat membuka matanya kembali setelah pingsan untuk beberapa waktu, Kyungsoo dibuat terkejut menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah kamar yang terlihat begitu asing. </p><p>Butuh beberapa waktu untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi sebelum akhirnya dia mengingat semuanya.</p><p>Sial.</p><p>Ini pasti kediaman milik Kai.</p><p>Menuruni ranjang dengan terburu, si manis itu mencoba mencari jalan keluar, tapi berakhir dengan kekecewaan karena pintu dan jendela kamar mewah ini terkunci dengan rapat. </p><p>Sial, sial. Dia sudah terjebak di tempat Kai.</p><p>“Kai! Keluarkan aku dari sini dasar bajingan sialan!”</p><p>Kyungsoo menggedor pintu dengan brutal, berteriak tanpa henti sampai akhirnya suara kunci yang dibuka terdengar.</p><p><em> Klek </em>.</p><p>Salah seorang pengawal yang Kyungsoo lihat di bar malam itu muncul, berdiri dengan menjulang menghalangi pintu, jalan keluarnya.</p><p>“Dimana tuanmu? Katakan padanya agar segera mengeluarkanku dari sini.”</p><p>“Tuan Kim sedang dalam perjalan bisnis di luar kota, dan akan kembali dalam lima hari.”</p><p>“APA?”</p><p>Kyungsoo menunjuk lelaki di depannya dengan kesal. “jika begitu keluarkan aku dari sini!”</p><p>“Maaf, tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Anda akan tetap berada di kamar ini sampai tuan Kim datang. Pelayan akan membawakan makanan serta keperluan anda secara berkala.”</p><p>“Apa yang—”</p><p>
  <em> Blam. </em>
</p><p>Pintu kembali tertutup, mengurung Kyungsoo yang menjerit tidak terima. Dan seperti apa yang pengawal itu katakan, lima hari kemudian orang yang Kyungsoo tunggu kedatangannya benar-benar muncul.</p><p>Kai ada disana, berada diambang pintu dengan seringaian yang begitu memuakkan. </p><p>“Bajingan sialan! Akhirnya kau datang juga! Mati saja kau!” tanpa rasa takut Kyungsoo menyerang lelaki itu dengan membabi buta, memberikannya pukulan-pukulan yang sayangnya bagi Kai bukan apa-apa. </p><p>Tapi tetap saja hal itu membuatnya yang baru saja datang dari luar kota jadi kesal.</p><p>“Hentikan Kyungsoo.”</p><p>“Kenapa kau mengurungku disini? Lepaskan aku brengsek!”</p><p>“Berhenti! Atau aku akan—”</p><p>“Bajingan sialan kau!”</p><p>“Kubilang berhenti Kyungsoo.”</p><p>Kedua tangan mungil itu ditahan, membuat empunya tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Tapi pandangannya yang terlihat marah masih ia tunjukkan pada Kai.</p><p>“Kenapa kau melakukan ini?”</p><p>“Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Dan lihat—” Kai membawa arah pandangnya mengelili kamar tersebut. “apa kau suka kamar ini? Jika kau menuruti semua perintahku, kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini.” </p><p>Dan reaksi kyungsoo?</p><p>“<em> Cuih </em>!”</p><p>Karena tangannya tertahan, akhirnya si manis itu meludah tepat ke arah wajah Kai dengan kesal.</p><p>“Aku tidak butuh itu semua! Sekarang lepaskan aku!”</p><p>Kai memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum menatap kearah Kyungsoo yang mengerjap ketakutan. Anak ini berhasil membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur rupanya.</p><p>“Aku bicara baik-baik dan respon mu seperti ini, baiklah jika itu pilihanmu.” tubuh Kyungsoo lantas ia seret, dilempar begitu saja ke arah lantai dekat ranjang. </p><p>“<em> Awh </em>, dasar lelaki kasar!” seru Kyungsoo kesal.</p><p>Kai lantas berteriak, memanggil pengawal yang langsung mendatanginya.</p><p>“Awasi dia dan jangan berikan dia makan atau minum sampai dia menyerah.”</p><p>Kyungsoo melotot, belum sempat mengajukan protesnya saat Kai sudah pergi terlebih dahulu bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup rapat.</p><p>
  <em> Blam. </em>
</p><p>“Bajingan!”</p><p> </p><p>#KFFdiRumahAja</p><p> </p><p>Kai sedang fokus pada berkas-berkas didepannya saat salah seorang pengawal mengetuk pintu ruangannya.</p><p>“Tuan, Kyungsoo ingin agar anda menemuinya. Sepertinya dia sudah menyerah.”</p><p>Gerakannya terhenti, memandang pengawal di ambang pintu itu dengan sebelah alis yang naik.</p><p>“Kau yakin dia sudah menyerah?”</p><p>Mengangguk yakin, si pengawal kembali menambahkan. “dia terlihat tidak baik, dan sepertinya itu yang membuatnya menyerah.”</p><p>Kai menyeringai dengan lebar.</p><p>“Beri dia makan dan minum, dan pastikan dia sudah bersih saat aku menemuinya satu jam lagi.”</p><p>Si pengawal mengangguk mengerti, kemudian meninggalkan Kai yang terkekeh penuh kemenangan.</p><p>“Akhirnya kau menyerah juga bocah keras kepala.”</p><p>Satu jam kemudian setelah menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaannya, lelaki itu membawa langkah menuju ke arah kamar dimana Kyungsoo terkurung tanpa makan dan minum selama dua hari. Ha, benar dugaannya bahwa si manis itu tidak akan bertahan lama dan berakhir menyerah.</p><p><em> Klek </em> <em> . </em></p><p>Pintu terbuka dan Kai bisa melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang duduk di sisi ranjang, terlihat lebih segar meski wajah manis itu sedikit pucat.</p><p>Memiringkan kepala dengan mengejek, Kai bertanya. “jadi, kau sudah menyerah?”</p><p>Kyungsoo tak lantas menjawab, si manis mendecih kesal. “puas kau membuatku kelaparan?”</p><p>“Itu hanya hukuman kecil, aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih kejam jika kau berani menolakku dengan cara seperti kemarin.”</p><p>Mereka melempar pandang satu sama lain, dan Kai bisa melihat ada sekelumat ketakutan di mata bulat Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Baiklah, apa maumu?” </p><p>Kai melipat tangannya didepan dada, memberikan pandangan meremehkan.</p><p>“Benar-benar sudah menyerah?”</p><p>“Apa aku punya pilihan untuk tidak menyerah?” Kyungsoo mendengus, “cepat katakan apa maumu? Atau kau ingin mendengarku mendesahkan namamu?”</p><p>Lelaki yang lebih tua tertawa. “anak pintar.”</p><p>“Sudah kuduga, orang sepertimu memang berotak mesum. Cepat lakukan dan setelahnya biarkan aku meminta satu hal.”</p><p>“Oh, apa kau sedang melakukan penawaran?”</p><p>“Ini hanya permintaan kecil. Setelah kau berhasil memuaskan hasratmu padaku, berikan aku ponsel untuk menghubungi seseorang.”</p><p>“Hanya itu?”</p><p>Saat kyungsoo mengangguk, Kai menimbang-nimbang. Sepertinya itu tidak akan jadi masalah besar, jadi lelaki itu mengiyakan.</p><p>“Baiklah.”</p><p>Mendekat kearah ranjang, lelaki itu lantas mengurung tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan kedua lengannya, menatapnya dengan kabut nafsu di mata.</p><p>“Baiklah <em>baby,</em> puaskan <em>daddy</em> malam ini.” </p><p> </p><p>#KFFdiRumahAja</p><p> </p><p>Suara ketukan pintu yang berulang-ulang mau tak mau membuat Kai yang terlelap itu membuka mata, melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Kyungsoo untuk meraih pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai.</p><p>“Tuan kim.”</p><p><em> Klek </em> <em> . </em></p><p>Kai membuka pintu dengan kesal, menemukan salah satu pengawalnya disana.</p><p>“Ada apa?”</p><p>“Maaf tuan, tapi seseorang menunggu anda di ruang tamu.”</p><p>Lelaki <em> tanned </em> itu mengerutkan dahi. “tamu? Siapa yang bertamu ke rumahku sepagi ini dan tanpa janji?” </p><p>“Tuan Park Chanyeol.”</p><p>Lelaki itu keheranan, untuk apa rekan bisnis yang dikenalnya baik itu sampai-sampai mendatangi rumahnya sepagi ini? Padahal jika membahas pekerjaan, mereka biasa melakukannya di kantor.</p><p>“Katakan padanya untuk menunggu dua puluh menit lagi.”</p><p>“Baik tuan.”</p><p>Setelah kepergian pengawalnya, lelaki itu kembali memasuki kamar dimana Kyungsoo tengah terlelap, merapikan selimutnya yang melorot dan memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk membersihkan diri.</p><p>Dua puluh menit kemudian lelaki itu menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai bawah, menemukan Chanyeol yang duduk menunggu di sofa.</p><p>“Tuan Park?”</p><p>“Oh tuan Kim,” lelaki bermarga Park itu berdiri, menjabat tangan rekan bisnisnya itu dengan senyuman. “maaf mengganggu waktumu.”</p><p>“Tidak masalah, apa kau menunggu lama?”</p><p>“Tidak, aku bahkan belum menghabiskan kopiku.”</p><p>Keduanya lantas tertawa, sebelum duduk berhadap-hadapan.</p><p>“Jadi, apa yang membawamu kesini? Kurasa jika itu tentang pekerjaan, kau biasa membahasnya di kantor.”</p><p>Chanyeol menyatukan kedua tangan, raut wajahnya yang sepertinya ragu itu membuat Kai semakin penasaran.</p><p>“Tuan Park?”</p><p>“Ini bukan mengenai pekerjaan.”</p><p>“Lalu?”</p><p>Kai menaikkan sebelah alis, masih menunggu apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan selanjutnya.</p><p>“Ini mengenai putraku. Park Kyungsoo, kemarin malam dia mengirim pesan melalui ponselmu bahwa kau sedang menyekapnya di tempat ini dan—”</p><p>“PAPA!”</p><p>Kalimat Chanyeol terpotong saat seruan keras menginterupsi, membuat kedua laki-laki dewasa itu membawa arah pandang pada ujung anak tangga dimana Kyungsoo yang hanya memakai sebuah kemeja biru itu berdiri.</p><p>“Kyungsoo?”</p><p>“Papa! Akhirnya kau datang juga, cepat bawa aku pergi dari sini.” si mungil itu menubruk tubuh Chanyeol hingga si empu nyaris terhuyung. Mengabaikan ekspresi Kai yang menatap keduanya dengan pandangan terkejut.</p><p>Apakah Kyungsoo..adalah anak Chanyeol?</p><p> </p><p>#KFFdiRumahAja</p><p> </p><p>Beberapa saat kemudian, Kai memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut setelah mendengarkan semua penjelasan dari Chanyeol.</p><p>“Jadi aku dan Baekhyun memiliki seorang anak, namanya Park Kyungsoo dan umurnya saat ini sembilan belas tahun. Jika kau lupa, aku memang tidak pernah mempublikasikan perihal Kyungsoo kecuali pada orang-orang yang masih berstatus keluarga, dengan alasan bahwa aku dan Baekhyun tidak ingin anak kami mendapatkan dampak dari pekerjaan yang sedang aku jalani. Maksudku, aku tidak ingin dia diperlakukan berbeda hanya karena Ayahnya seorang pemilik perusahan besar, atau dia terancam bahaya oleh pesaing-pesaing bisnisku diluaran sana.”</p><p>“Tapi sepertinya keputusan itu tidak berjalan baik karena Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi anak yang..yah, dia adalah anak yang sangat nakal. Meski masih berada di sekolah menengah, pergaulannya sangat bebas sehingga dia sudah tidak asing dengan dunia malam ataupun sex.”</p><p>“Kyungsoo ingin menjadi orang yang bebas. Tapi belakangan Baekhyun mulai memberikan peraturan ketat agar dia berhenti <em> clubbing </em> bersama teman-teman berandalnya itu. Sayangnya seperti yang ditebak, dia memberontak dan kabur dari rumah, lalu bekerja di bar milik Johnny dan berakhir disini menjadi tawananmu.”</p><p>“Astaga, aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi pada kalian.”</p><p>Suasana di ruang tamu itu seketika menjadi hening.</p><p>Kai yang masih memijit pelipisnya sementara Kyungsoo tengah bergelayutan di lengan sang Ayah sembari menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan menggebu-gebu, tidak lupa dia melebih-lebihkan perihal Kai yang mengurungnya tanpa makan atau minum.</p><p>“Bawa aku pergi dari sini apa! Aku tidak mau tinggal disini bersama orang itu!” Kyungsoo menunjuk lelaki di depannya dengan lidah terjulur, seolah mengejek Kai yang menurutnya sudah kalah telak karena kedatangan sang Ayah.</p><p>Toh, Chanyeol sudah ada disini. Mengabaikan hubungan keduanya sebagai rekan bisnis, Kyungsoo yakin Ayahnya pasti akan membawanya pulang.</p><p>“Sebelumnya aku minta maaf tuan Park, aku tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo adalah putramu.” Kai memulai kembali pembicaraan, bagaimanapun dia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sekarang. “aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali saat mendatangi bar milik Johnny. Aku tidak ingin mengelak jika aku memang tertarik padanya, termasuk secara seksual. Jadi kami melakukan sex malam itu.”</p><p>Chanyeol seketika menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, merasa malu bahwa rekan bisnis yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu telah meniduri anaknya.</p><p>“Ku akui anakmu cukup keras kepala, tapi kabar bagusnya, aku bisa sedikit <em> menjinakkannya </em>.”</p><p>Kyungsoo seketika protes karena tidak terima, menatap lelaki yang kemarin malam telah menidurinya itu dengan pandangan sengit.</p><p>“Bajingan gila!”</p><p>“Kyungsoo! Bersikaplah dengan sopan!”</p><p>“Tapi papa, dia sudah menculikku kemari, mengurungku tanpa memberi makan dan minum sampai keinginannya terpenuhi.”</p><p>Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, tengah memikirkan keputusan yang akan diambilnya setelah ini. Melirik kearah Kai dan putranya, lelaki itu memiliki firasat jika keduanya memiliki sebuah <em> kemistri </em> yang..sepertinya akan cocok.</p><p>Kai yang otoriter dan Kyungsoo yang sulit diatur, perpaduan itu membuat Chanyeol jadi memikirkan sebuah keputusan gila.</p><p>“Tuan kim, apa kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan anakku?”</p><p>Kyungsoo menatap Ayahnya terkejut, sementara Kai merasakan bahwa akan ada peluang baik untuknya.</p><p>“Kau sendiri tahu aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan siapapun sebelum bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.”</p><p>“Papa! Kau akan membawaku pulang kan?” tanya Kyungsoo khawatir. “aku tahu aku salah karena sudah kabur dari rumah, aku minta maaf untuk itu. Tapi bawa aku pergi dari sini.”</p><p>Chanyeol menatap putranya, mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang.</p><p>“Maaf Kyungsoo, tapi sepertinya papa sudah memiliki keputusan lain.” lelaki itu kemudian kembali menatap pada Kai.</p><p>“Aku serahkan Kyungsoo padamu, dan tolong kembalikan saat dia sudah dapat <em> dijinakkan </em>.”</p><p>Mendengarnya, sontak Kyungsoo membulatkan mata. Ayahnya sedang bercanda kan? Kenapa dia malah diserahkan pada Kai?</p><p>“Papa, apa yang kau lakukan?”</p><p>Mengabaikan protes Kyungsoo yang menolak keras keputusan Ayahnya, Kai terlihat menyeringai penuh kemenangan.</p><p>“Tentu saja tuan Park, Kyungsoo akan jadi anak penurut selama berada di mansionku.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Fin.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>